


Attack On Sanity

by Neverland1113



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Gen, Kinks, Levi/Eren Yeager Smut, M/M, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Multi, Not Beta Read, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Polyamory, Smut, Soft Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), This Is STUPID, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Wholesome, dumbassery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:01:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28796565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neverland1113/pseuds/Neverland1113
Summary: This is a fanfiction for me and my best friend to fulfill our dreams of loving Eren Jaeger and Levi Ackerman. That's just it. The two main characters are Shena and Inaka who are reader inserts. Feel free to customize your own Shena and Inaka as you like, i just gave them the names. ;)Shena and Inaka are freshmen at the Paradis School for Higher Studies where they meet their devastatingly handsome and small senior Levi Ackerman and freshman heartthrob Eren Jaeger.Feelings erupt between pairs but they find themselves wanting more than just fair share of things. Is there enough attraction between the four to cover this web of emotions and lust which is strung between them like a delicate drapery?Contains polyamory/polygamy, BL, GL, smut, cheesy stuff, dumb stuff, really any bullshiet you can dream up with your friends and the typical wattpad y/n feel to it of course.
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Annie Leonhart, Bertolt Hoover/Annie Leonhart, Eren Yeager/Original Character(s), Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Original Character(s), Levi/Eren Yeager, Mikasa Ackerman/Jean Kirstein, Moblit Berner/Hange Zoë
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1: Freshmen

**Author's Note:**

> Whoever decided to read this, welcome to my fantasy land which i share with my best friend, my dear Ackerman. Read this with your AoT loving best friend if you want ;))

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing our reader inserts, Inaka and Shena who are getting familiar with their fellow classmates at the orientation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... i realised i had posted the wrong draft of chapter 1. Well this is the updated draft. I sincerely apologise that my dumbass was too sleepy when uploading this XD

* * *

“Well, this room positively sucks,” the taller of the two girls, Inaka, mutters at the small dorm room she has to share. Claustrophobia crowds in on her but she ignores it like most of the shiet she has been ignoring since morning.

At least one good thing has come out of this room. She gets to share it with her best friend.

The other girl, Shena, just chuckles and nods, looking for all the world like an anime girl with the small face and bangs swept across her forehead. “We need to get schedules from the front desk.” She turns and tells the other who is glaring at the wall as though trying to burn holes into the plaster. Her hair escapes from her high ponytail in a messy halo gold brown streaks mixing with the natural black ones.

Day after tomorrow, Monday, would be the duo’s first day at Paradis School for Higher Studies. This weekend is for them to… “settle in and socialise” as their parents have put it. But neither of them is in a mood to go strolling through the hallways to make friends. They got each other as roommates afterall. The freshman orientation was to take place around 4 pm which would introduce them to the campus at Paradis, walk them through the various classrooms and best routes and of course show them the fraternity houses which students could join.

Joining a fraternity was not particularly high on any of the two’s to-do list but exploring the campus sounded good and maybe a nudge in the direction of food would help with the lethargy that was settling in after moving all their stuff and arranging it all morning.

Next door to them were two girls, one very tall and freckled, and one very blonde and sweet. The blonde one had popped her head in to say, “Hi! I’m Historia, but you can call me Christa if that’s too much of a mouthful, and this is Ymir,” pointing to the tall girl. Ymir gave the two freshmen a wave but was clearly more interested in her roommate. 

The two waved back and after some polite exchanges, sat down to have a late lunch around 3 pm, once the dresser was stocked, semester books neatly arranged on the two small table provided to them. Although Inaka was sure she would be found dead in the library before she returns to study in the claustrophobic room. Shena was mostly fine with the room. It faced the sun so there was the illusion of it being bigger than it actually was, a 10X10 room with twin beds pushed to the walls and small desks placed in the middle space, a shared closet, and a communal bathroom down the hall to the left.

The people on this floor were mostly freshmen girls, seniors were on the lower floors. The boys’ dormitory was right next to theirs so Inaka was sure there would be “a shiet ton of sounds coming at night so put your earplugs in when you sleep, man,” which made Shena laugh, before they both lapsed into comfortable silence.

The orientation would begin at the campus gates which was about a 10-minute walk from the girls’ dorms. Shena pulls on her sneakers at quarter to 4 and taps Inaka on her shoulder, who yawns and walks out of the room in the same sweats, shoes and “Paradis School” t-shirt she had rolled into bed in a half hour ago.

They join the throng of freshmen milling around the gates. The blonde Historia and Ymir easily distinguishable. Historia latches onto Inaka who blushes and looks away. Ymir sends Inaka a death glare which makes the smaller girl slide her arm out from Historia and look around for Shena, who laughs and motions Inaka to come over. The crowd is somewhat quieter now. There are about hundred to a hundred and fity kids in the freshman year if the number of people here was anything to go by. Some seniors stand at the head of the crowd. Shena and Inaka stand beside Ymir and Christa, nervous but also feeling slight thrill of anticipation climbing into their veins. They were out of their house. That was definitely something which came with some privilege. This was college. Apart from assignments there has gotta be a whole new world here.

 _Well, I sure hope so, because high school sucked ass bigtime._ Inaka thinks. 

Shena stands thinking quietly about something similar. High school was not easy. There were some big fuck-ups. There were good times of course, times where she enjoyed having her friends, her boyfriend. But now that they were states apart, she was hoping that it would be a welcome change instead of something to be feared. Well, at least there is one dumbass at her side.

She looks at Inaka and laughs internally. Inaka gives her a puzzled look and brushes the bangs out of her eyes. The boy next to them gives them a questioning look. His startling green eyes are the first thing Shena notices in the strong sunlight. Then it is the sunlight falling on the dark brown hair tied back in a loose bun, lighting it aflame. And in a span of two seconds, it’s gone. He shifts back in his original position and Shena can’t see him anymore.

 _Really pretty eyes._ She thinks. Then turns to the orientation tour.

Over the span of one hour, they cover the major parts of the campus. The ground where matches and pep rallies are held. The Cafeteria which is plenty big to house the six hundred resident kids. The Dorms, which almost everyone is going to be living in since Paradis is about 2 miles from the nearest city.

The green eyed boy hooked his arm around a smaller blond and tousled his long hair when the tour ended. Most of the people are milling around, introducing each other. Inaka proves to be the more social one, introducing herself and Shena to the boys and girls, while Shena nods and waves hi, sometimes introducing the other one if she was too preoccupied to look at the approaching ones.

The people are nice. A boy with a dark undercut and sandy hair introduces himself as Jean. He towers over Shena who stands half a foot shorter than him at least. Next to him is a freckled boy, Marco. Everyone seems to be paired up with their roommates. Shena and Inaka stay close to Ymir and Historia.

Finally, when most of the socialisation is done, Inaka sees the green-eyed boy and approaches him and the other two with him. A beautiful, dark haired Asian girl and the blond boy with pale, shiny blue eyes, though in the receding light of the sun they look silver.

“Hey, I’m Inaka,” she introduces herself, noticing the slight frown on the Asian girl’s face. “Eren.” He smiles and shakes her hand which she lets go of quickly, the frown not settling well with her.

“This is Mikasa,” the girl nods. “And I am Armin,” The blond boy introduces. He has a high voice, not yet fully matured, still in his growing phase.

“Nice to meet you all, let’s take care of each other,” Eren smiles and Inaka feels something in her stomach flutter, which she suppresses violently.

Shena looks over the enthusiastic blond and smiles lightly. So far, so good. She spares a glance at the seniors who coordinated the tour, an enthusiastic fourth-year who introduced themselves as Hange Zoe who is talking to a small, slender, devastatingly handsome man. His face is set in a permanent scowl. He is just barely taller than Shena which she finds endearing.

At close to seven, the four girls return to their dorms, discussing the people whom they met and talked to. Ymir was grumbling about a particular blond boy, called Reiner who was apparently acting too familiar with Historia.

“Doesn’t know how to maintain distance… just cuz she’s cute..” Ymir continued grumbling while Inaka chuckled at her expense. The two had become a sort of duo in the few hours allowed to them, pointing out cute girls and in general protecting Historia from the wandering eyes of men.

Shena and Historia had form their own sort of subunit, albeit a quieter one than the other. Historia was bubbly, but spoke few words. Which was great since Shena didn’t really feel the need to fill every moment with chatter. Sometimes silence was more comfortable and that was it. Shena was getting comfortable.

First day in, and she’s getting familiar.

On Monday begins the real test of coping up to college classes. There is a tangible anticipation in the air that Sunday. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well thank you for picking up my fairly cliché and Charles Dickens-ey fanfiction about Titan boi and Humanity's hottest.  
> If you enjoyed, do leave kudos ^_^


	2. Chapter 2: Senpais and Collisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inaka suffers heart palpitations from the godforsaken manbun boi Eren Jaeger.   
> The first Monday starts and Shena and Inaka head to their separate majors.  
> The devastatingly handsome senior from orientation sits next to Shena in what would be an otherwise plain class of Preliminary Aeronautics.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oookay chapter 2 is here! I am gonna be updating this story soon because i'm really liking where this is going so i'm gonna be updating this as and when i am able to since exams are coming up ;(

* * *

The Sunday had been uneventful. Inaka spent most of the afternoon figuring out what places to hide in when she got a panic attack while Shena binge-watched an anime in the comfort of the room. The afternoon sunlight was warm and golden. Peace lingering in the air like pollen grains.

They had had breakfast with Ymir and Historia in the Cafeteria which served hot porridge, bacon, toast or vegetarian sandwiches if you weren’t up for meat in the morning. They were joined at their table by a boy with a shaved head who casually introduced himself as Connie, and Sasha Blouse, a girl, they came to know, with a ravenous appetite. She asked If she could have Shena’s bacon. Inaka choked on her milk and started laughing at the bewildered expression on her roommate’s face.

Shena nodded and gave Sasha part of it.

“You know you could’ve gotten some more, right?” Ymir drawled.

Shena shrugged, “It’s cool, I ate a lot of bacon at home so i don’t mind giving away some.”

Sasha whooped enthusiastically and ate with gusto earning snickers from the members of the table. Inaka, who had ended up next to Connie found him cute in an endearing, dumbass way. He had big golden eyes. A strange colour, but they seemed to even out the otherwise plain-ness of his face.

As Inaka got up to put her tray away, her eyes flitted to the boy Eren. The one with really green eyes and that godforsaken manbun. She wrinkled her nose when she felt that familiar feeling in her chest. She was _not_ going to develop a crush on a guy on the first damn day in college.

_No sir! This would absolutely_ not _do!_

She sighs and empties the tray in the trash, sweeping away the leftover crumbs, then placed it on the washing stack and turned-

-to find her face at a distance of 6 inches from the tall green-eyed boy. She knew it was him even before she looked up to make sure.

His eyes went wide as the tray slipped from his hand, about to spill porridge on Inaka. She steadied the tray on reflex, so the porridge spilled onto the tray and not on the boyband sweatshirt she had finally pulled out of her suitcase.

“Sorry, sorry,” Eren grimaced, quickly placing the tray aside. “It didn’t fall on you did it?” His hands fluttered around, unsure whether to help out or not. “Really sorry, I guess I am still half-asleep.”

Inaka took a step back and hit the counter, flinching forward again when it hit her spine. _Goddammit you klutz. Stand straight!_

“No pr- No problem,” she chuckled nervously. _Pull yourself together woman! He spilled stuff on you didn’t ask you to marry him!_

“Be careful next time.” She said, back to the ‘cool’ self. Or so she liked to think. Her ears were tinged red for the world to see.

Eren grimaced again and said, “sorry.”

Inaka shrugged off his apologies, “It’s alright, you didn’t spill it, so no harm no foul,” hastily waving goodbye and returning to her seat wedged between Connie and Shena.

“ _Beech!”_ She hissed violently in Shena’s ear who startled and choked on a piece of toast. Inaka thumped her back.

“What?” Shena whispered back, though they most surely weren’t audible over the chattering in the cafeteria.

“I think I got a crush on the green-eyed boy.” She whispered, panicking comically.

“Manbun?” Shena questioned. Inaka nodded. “Damn bruh, so soon?” Shena giggled, then stopped after seeing the resigned look on Inaka’s face.

“Alright we’ll figure something out,” Shena shrugged.

Inaka nodded and pulled out her phone to text her… well probably her brother. He had been annoying them with texts since 7 in the morning.

Shena turned and discretely looked at Eren Jaeger. He was pretty enough. More than pretty really, with the tall musculature and slick, long brown hair. Inaka was a sucker for pretty boys. Shena herself wasn’t sure what her type was, but she hadn’t found anyone who caught her eye like that. 

Maybe romance wouldn’t be one of her college to-do list items, but it was barely the first day, which wasn’t officially till tomorrow.

_____________

“Fuck, I am tired already,” Inaka mutters curling in the bed before stretching like a cat and turn to see Shena still asleep in the other bed. Classes starts at 9. It is 7. They can very well catch a quick breakfast at the cafeteria and then head to their first classes. Which for Inaka would be Zoology 101 and for Shena would be Aeronautics, their majors.

At the end of their 4-year courses, they would hopefully have jobs in their hands. But despite having difficult majors, they intended to enjoy their college life, since both of them were far from the studious quiet girls most of their peers were thinking them to be.

_Freaky little shits._ Inaka thinks to herself, before rousing Shena who mutters “5 minutes more.”

Inaka shrugs and says, “Only 5. Then I’m dragging your ass to the bathroom.”

Shena nods sleepily and snuggles back into the warm wonderland of blankets. The air has a sharp wintery tartness to it, although it is still early September. Their dorm corridor looks over the boys’ freshmen corridor, so from where Inaka stands in the cool morning air, her arms braced on the cold railing, she gets a view of Eren Jaeger emerging from his room, dressed in a plain black tee, stretching like a mountain lion, hair hanging in a messy curtain, his room-almost, not quite- opposite to theirs.

She looks at him for a minute more as he walks lazily to the communal bathroom on their side, one road separating them.

_He’s cute. Totally your type._ Her brain supplies. She still hasn’t grown out of her teen phase of liking every cute boy who crosses her path, so she just ignores the chirpy voice in her head. It is way too early in the morning for such positivity.

___________

Shena wolfs down a breakfast of cereal, milk (she poured the milk after, don’t worry). And on Historia’s insistence some scrambled eggs. Inaka eats a PB&J sandwich and their gang, as it had formed as of now, departs to their separate classes. Inaka and Ymir have Zoology and Botany (Ymir’s major) in the same building so they walk away together.

Shena, Connie and Sasha head to the West wing, both Connie and Sasha head to the Architecture wing, Sasha nudging him in the ribs as they walk. Most of the people had arrived the week before to the college, Sasha told them at breakfast between mouthfuls of toast and egg. Hence why everyone had already paired up or formed groups. Inaka and Shena were one of the last ones to join apart from the seniors.

Shena walks into her major, Aeronautics with slight apprehension. Physics hadn’t been a strong suit but she really liked the subject and so wanted to pursue it. Maybe even become an aircraft engineer one day. There are quite a few seniors in the spacious classroom since this is an advanced course. They don’t have lecture halls in the West wing so the classroom is high-school/lab style with 4 people assigned to each. She sees a few first years with her, a boy with orange-reddish hair who was called… she didn’t remember. Loch or Falk or something like that.

“Floch, move a bit,” a girl says his name, elbowing him to the other chair. Floch moves, muttering under his breath.  
“Hitch, don’t push me and keep your hands to yourself!” he hisses at her with venom. Not real venom though, it seems, because the girl pays no attention and smiles a dumb smile. Or maybe she’s just like that.

Shena is joined by a senior who nods politely in her direction and introduces herself as Petra. Shena smiles a small smile and shakes her hand which is fairly small. Petra is small even compared to the smol stature of Shena. Another boy joins them. He looks about 30 but insists he is 19.

“Well, Oluo’s birth certificate does show 19 but we aren’t sure,” Petra jokes to make her junior feel at ease.  
Shena laughs and waits for the professor to show up.   
“He’s like a hundred so he walks very slowly,” Petra explains.

Shena is just thinking the last seat left in the full classroom next to her, will probably remain empty when a small slender figure slips into the room noiselessly, just 10 seconds before the professor enters, wheezing and sputtering after his morning walk.

The slender boy takes his seat next to Shena quietly, tugging he bag off his shoulder and dropping it to the floor. Shena recognises him from the orientation.

The devastatingly handsome senior.

“Levi,” Petra says. “Morning.”

“Morning,” Levi nods back in a low, sleep laced voice.   
“You alright? You and the others went drinking yesterday-“  
“Petra, I’m fine, just a little hungover, don’t talk to me.” He speaks. His tone doesn’t change but his deep voice is unyielding and Petra coalesces back into silence.

Shena nods respectfully in his direction and his silver-grey eyes narrow, hair falling in strands to cover part of his right eye, which he brushes out with one slender hand. Everything about him is angles and sharp planes. 

Over the course of the two-hour class, they cover some of the basic physics needed for aviation. Shena sighs often, making notes whenever it seems important. Levi is scribbling furiously in his notebook.

Shena glances over in curiosity and finds Levi’s gaze flit to her at the same time.

“Introduce yourself,” he says softly, continuing his scribbling.

“There’s a class.” Shena whispers.

“He won’t hear.” Levi says simply.

“Shena. Shena Byrne.” She says. “First year.”

“Aeronautics major?” He asks looking at her, ghost of a smile on his lips.

“Yes,” she says feeling slightly self-conscious under his silver look.

“This is an advanced course. If you need any help ask me or Petra,” he motions back to the small girl who pays rapt attention to the professor who is going on about drag force in projectile motion.

She nods, “Thanks…”

“Levi,” he says, without looking at her. “Levi Ackerman, third year.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this chapter and be sure to comment and leave kudos if you enjoyed! ^_^


	3. Chapter 3: The Five Kingdom Classification

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess who on earth is in Inaka's major.  
> Godforsaken manbun boi Eren Jaeger of course!  
> Living in a Charles Dickens World aren't we? Fortunate coincidences. 
> 
> But will Eren ever have eyes for anyone besides his best friends Mikasa and Armin?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is fun to work on! (it's only day 1 ik but stillll)
> 
> I've never written modern day college AUs ever before so this is a different sort of challenge in itself.  
> Aaaandd i've never been to college so that is another problem so if any readers have ever been to college and want to provide some feedback on how i could make my college setting more believable please do share your thoughts~  
> ^_^

* * *

Eren is in her class. Eren is literally in her class.

Inaka almost snorts with laughter when she sees the long-haired boy enter the class. Of course, he is in her class. I mean where else would he go? _We live in a Charles Dickens world afterall_. She thinks amused.

The seat next to her is empty. She is hoping he sits with her. There are other empty seats too, though. They have entered the class quite early. The lecture hall is mostly empty as of now. Just the front few rows occupied. Inaka didn’t want to appear overeager to the teacher as that just means extra work and expectations. She sits somewhere in the middle rows, close to the aisles since inside would trigger her claustrophobia. She leans over one shoulder to look for Eren who walks past her glued to his phone screen.

 _Ah this isn’t a wattpad story, he won’t dream that you’re thinking about him. Ask him to sit with you._ She agrees with annoying-voice-in-head and gets up leaving her bag in her seat. He is just 5 steps away. An easy distance. 

“Eren,” she says.

He turns. She notices an earphone dangling from one ear. Then the green eyes.

“Hi,” she breathes, so low even she doesn’t hear it properly.

“Did you say something?” He says, leaning down.

_Whyishesotallohmygodtellhimtostoploomingoveryouahhhhhhh_

“I-,” she takes a step back to clear her head. He smells like soap. Soap and aftershave. “I was gonna ask if you would like to sit together.”   
“Oh… actually I was waiting for Armin to show up,” Eren says, grimacing slightly. Then looks over where her bag is kept.  
“On second thought, sure. There’s plenty of space.” He walks over to her seat, then plops his bag down next to hers, sprawling in the seat, 80% long legs.

She tilts her head, in consideration. _Well, that was easy._

She takes her seat as Armin, the blond boy with huge blue eyes bounds up to them, and behind him-

“Hey, Armin, Mikasa,” Eren says brightly. Armin slides into the seat next to Eren and starts chattering either nervously or excitedly because he is speaking very fast with an accent which Inaka struggles to decipher.   
All three of them have the accent. Mikasa, Eren and Armin. Speaking fast probably makes it more pronounced.

Mikasa sits silently next to Armin, her face blank.

Inaka feels intimidated by the beautiful Asian. Mikasa definitely has something going on with Eren. Her emotional radar is never wrong. And Eren is too much of an oblivious dumbass to understand it.

Yes, that seems probable when class starts and she feels Mikasa’s stare on her when Eren classifies the Five Kingdom Classification as-

“-can’t remember, can’t remember, can’t remember, can’t remember. I belong in _this_ one so _can_ remember.”

Inaka chuckles but stops when finds Mikasa sitting with a poker face. So what? Are they rivals now? But Mikasa is so pretty and… well hot. Inaka’s ears tinge bright red at that.  
 _Yeah, stop running after Eren and try going after Mikasa instead._ Voice-in-head supplies.

_But he’s cute…_

_It’s day one woman! They aren’t running anywhere. Calm the fuck down._

_Yeah… yeah okay._

The rest of the two-hour class is uneventful. The lecture hall is far from full. There are a few seniors who are taking the course for extra credit but it is mostly first years who sit in tight lines which is what makes them distinguishable.

“So, this is your major?” Inaka asks Eren, shouldering her bag to head for the next class. Mikasa waits at his elbow, considerably tall, reaching slightly above his shoulder.

Eren shakes her head, “Minor.”

“A-and you Mikasa?” Inaka asks, stumbling over the words when Mikasa looks murderous. But her wide black eyes go soft when Inaka directly addresses her.   
“Major,” Mikasa says. “My minor is dance.” _Even her voice is soft and pretty_. Inaka thinks.  
Armin joins them after asking the professor, a middle-aged man named Keith Shadis, regarding the semester’s curriculum. Ever the curious cat.   
“What’s your major Armin?” Inaka asks the excited blond.   
“Hmm? Oh, right, Geology and Math,” he answers.  
“Math...?” Inaka grimaces which makes both Eren and Mikasa smile.  
“Yeah, Armin here,” Eren ruffles the smooth blond hair, “is a certified genius. His mum had him tested.”

“Oh, wow maybe you could help one of my friends with her physics then, the math there doesn’t make much sense,” Inaka says, all the while Armin is nodding in agreement since his minor is Applied Physics.

The curtain closes with Inaka walking away from the trio. No, wait. This isn’t a play. Sorry about that.

Inaka walks out of the building. The West Wing is too far for her to meet up with the rest of her group and Ymir’s class hasn’t ended yet, the strict professor giving out revision material to study for the previous class.

She finds Eren standing next to the brownstone of the Rose Building, but doesn’t approach him.

 _Mustn’t. Look. Desperate._ Voice-in-head emphasises.

So, she walks away to one of the ground thinking to spend 15 minutes of the 20-minute break either on the grass or maybe scroll through her Instagram on the bleachers. She sits in one of the plastic chairs and opens the app, posting a pic of the misty ground on her story and putting “First day of college and my motivation already bid adieu” next to it.

A shadow covers her, which is followed by a smooth deep voice, “Motivation already bid you adieu?” Inaka squints her eyes shut to focus on the face which looks black against the blinding backdrop of the sun.

Then Eren moves back and she can see him properly. He moves to sit beside her.   
“Where are your friends?” She asks, tucking her phone in her pocket.   
“Mikasa has Dance right now,” he says. “And Armin rushed off to the library to check out some book.”  
“And what are you doing here?” She asks conversation flowing easily as though they are not strangers.   
“I am first year with no other friends so yeah, here I am,” he chuckles. “Since you made an effort to sit with me earlier, I thought I should make an effort to accompany you this time.” A strand of hair had come loose from his bun. He tucks it back in.

 _His hands are so big…_ She has to restrain herself from drooling over him.

“You planning to join a frat?” He leans back into the seat.  
‘Maybe. Not very high on the priority list right now.” She shrugs.  
“I think I might try out for the football team.”   
She looks at him at that. “Really? That’s so cool.”  
“Yeah, they’re holding try-outs this weekend for the freshmen. I’ll go,” he frowns saying the last phrase.  
“Great, you let me know and I’ll come to cheer you on,” she ignores the frown. They are still strangers; she cannot ask him stuff outright.   
“Sure,” he smiles, with straight white teeth. They make idle chitchat as they walk to their separate classrooms, Inaka walking into Creative Writing which she shares with Shena and Eren going for his major, Political Sciences.

______________

“I talked to manbun boi.”  
“You did, huh?” Shena says. “Bruh you bold. I could never.” She chuckles.

They don’t talk much in the Writing class because this is the one true subject which they absolutely adore.

“I talked to this senior today. He was literally so beautiful. Like why didn’t any boys like this exist in our high school?” Shena tells Inaka once class ends.

“He either gay or he got anger management issues, I’m telling you,” Inaka snorts.  
“Hey!! Maybe he’s… not gay!?”  
“Honey, even you sound unsure,” she chortles, pinching Shena’s cheek.   
“Yah! Stop making fun of me,” her pouty lips go into an even more adorable pout and Inaka can’t help the beat her heart skips.

________________

The week goes by without much event. Mikasa seems to warm up to Inaka, exchanging conversation and even joining her at lunch on Friday which makes Shena snigger since the former had said two days ago that Mikasa was hot.

The first week feels like it lasted a lifetime but as Friday draws to a close, there is a tremor of thrill in every first year. The first weekend is for choosing fraternities and clubs and of course the tryouts for the football team.

“Goooooooo Manbunn,” Inaka yells, alongside Mikasa who is smiling, her chin tucked into her red scarf. Eren does fine in the dribbling, some others are faster. But when it comes to the penalty shootouts he wipes the floor with everyone (figuratively of course). The senior Shena mentioned was there too. One of the strikers.

He may be beautiful as hell, but he is _tiny._ Tiny and deadly fast. He takes the ball from players and simply disappears only to be found at the goalposts.   
“Levi,” Shena tells Inaka once Eren returns to them. Mikasa disappears to take a call from her mother who surely wouldn’t appreciate all the background noise.  
“Hm?” He asks Shena.  
“I was telling Inaka about Levi.”  
“Oh yeah he’s cute,” Eren blurts, wiping the sweat from his neck and forehead.   
“Cute? He is hella fiiiine,” Inaka says looking over Eren’s shoulder curiously.   
“Hey, you keep your eyes on me,” he says in mock jealousy, which pulls Inaka back down from her tiptoes.

“C’mon let’s get ready,” Shena says, not missing the flirtatious look which passes between Eren and her dumbass roommate.

“Yeah, so great to have a party in my honour,” Eren says, some measure of self importance slipping into his tone.

“it’s for the entire football team, you dick,” Inaka elbows him and loops Shena’s arm around her own, heading off to get changed.

________________

They are dressed prettily enough. Shena wears a cute overalls with short bottoms and hightops which make her look younger than she really is. Her hair is combed nicely and held in place with two bobby pins that Inaka forced onto her. Inaka on the other hand was dressing homeless, till Shena threatens to shave off her eyebrow if she went out in sweats after making her dress up for half an hour. So Inaka matches Shena in wearing the same shade of denim shorts and dons a sweatshirt saying “PRIDE” on it in silver sheen, hair open, gold streaks glistening against black hair. And glasses of course, which make her look like a female Harry Potter.

The party is fun, there is music, beer (which Inaka takes advantage of huuuugely) and hard alcohol, there is enough space for everyone to enjoy since it’s a frat house. The endless corridors are filled with people milling around, seniors and juniors, all holding cups, making conversation while the steady bass thumps through the house.

Disaster strikes Eren first, when a girl, one of the seniors throws up on him. She giggles and says “sorryy~” in a sing-song voice before disappearing, completely wasted under the influence of alcohol.

He almost throws up himself from the putrid stench of it and quickly strips away the grey tee he was in. He finds the nearest washroom and throws the tee in the sink, running water over it, standing there bare-chested and tipsy for anyone to walk in.

And who walks in but the one person who was getting his dick running into overdrive these days.

Inaka is tipsy, too. Not full-out wasted, no. But yeah, her head seems foggy and there is this slight funny tinge to everything. Was her drink spiked? Probably not. She finds the door to one washroom, wanting to wash her face to get some of that fogginess away from her. The door opens to reveal a bare-chested Eren.

Her ears immediately tinge red and she says, “E-Eren.” Her breathing gets uneven.

He turns to her, keeping one hand low on his abdomen below the curves and ridges of abs and that infernal V which dips down into his pants, sending Inaka into overdrive. He looks so goddamn delicious with all tanned skin and smooth muscles on display.

Inaka moves forward and places a hand on his chest, smiling giddily up at him. He looks back down with eyes more black than green.   
“You’re drunk, aren’t you?” He says and the deep voice rumbling against her palm goes directly to her crotch. She squeezes her legs together-

Or at least tries to, but Eren’s knee is forcing her thighs apart almost subconsciously. He shakes his head and comes to his senses, taking a step back.

“Inaka let’s get you-“

“No, you-“ she pushes him back against the wall, on tiptoes. Her voice is uneven even if her body is mostly steady. “You kiss me.”

She pleaded. The usually snarky, smug, confident tone of her voice melted into… pleading.

Eren feels the blood rush south and does as she ask, gathering her in, pressing them chest to chest before kissing her feverishly. His cock twitches with interest in his pants, pressed against the warm, soft muscle of her body, while she struggles closer, as though wanting to envelop him completely in her warmth. Her fingers skim the muscles of his chest, his shoulders, sliding the hairtie from his hair and sliding her fingers into the locks.

He wraps a strong arm around her waist and kicks the toilet lid shut, wanting her in his lap. He handles her like she weighs no more than a puppy and sits, placing her right on top of him. And through the layers separating them she can feel his hard member pressing onto-into- her. They come up for air many times, but keep going back to kiss, his hands skimming under her sweatshirt. Naked skin of his chest pressed against the soft cloth. Their tongues slide against each other and he feel final relief at being able to fulfil his craving, of tasting her mouth, which tastes like beer and something fruity, like gum.

He removes the glasses from the bridge of her nose and looks at her seriously. She looks gorgeous in the light, the golden strands of her hair set aflame, chest heaving with each breath.

He voices out the only thought he is coherent of forming then.  
“Inaka, let’s fuck.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaand that's it for this chapter, hope you enjoyed~  
> Thank you so much for reading this story and be sure to comment and/or leave kudos if you wishヾ(⌐■_■)ノ♪


	4. Chapter 4: And Then Some...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A drunken kiss and a hunt for a condom.  
> Eren has admitted his obvious attraction to Inaka, after their run-in at the afterparty for football tryouts.  
> Well... more than just a run-in, really.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMUT AHEAD SMUT AHEAD SMUT AHEAD!!!!! (alright i warned ya)  
> yeah, so anyone reading this in public better put on their poker face. Enjoy~

* * *

The alcohol has worked its way out of her system, she was barely drunk to begin with. Even when walking in on Eren, she was acting tipsier than she really felt.

But as Eren mutters the words in his rough voice, “Inaka, let’s fuck.” She feels a similar drunken tinge to her thoughts. Or maybe that’s called being horny. When on earth was the last time she had gotten laid? Junior year high school? She just remembers losing her v-card to her boyfriend at that time.

Was that it? Was this just pent-up horny escaping her?

“What?” She says, her tone sharper than it intends to be. Part indignance. Her hands squeeze the muscle on his bare shoulders. He is artfully built. Narrow but strong. Rightfully, a mountain cat.  
“Let’s fuck,” Eren repeats, and some of the cloudy darkness in his eyes had cleared up.  
“Eren, you’re drunk and we’ve known each other for barely a week.”  
“I’m not drunk. And so what? I’m not asking for your hand in marriage, dammit.”

His voice… his voice is making her feel all kinds of something and she does not want to be the rational, good girl.

No, she wants to fuck Eren Jaeger till she’s numb.

She gives it a thought, but really no thought is needed. Not with Eren’s dick right under her, hard and hot, and his hands squeezing the soft flesh of her thighs and skimming at the edge of the frayed ends of her shorts.

She nods.

“So, is that a yes? I have consent?”  
“Do you need it in writing?” She asks him with soft sarcasm, pressing her chest closer to him, feeling strange shivers born from the heat radiating off of them. He flashes a bright smile, but his eyes remain dark, pupils dilated.

She shifts in his lap experimentally and he lets his head fall back, lashes fluttering like the wings of a bird. His hand moves under her sweatshirt, confident, no hesitancy, like he has done this a hundred times before, finding the edge of her bra. Her breath hitches.

“You wanna do it here or go somewhere else?” She asks, voice laced with tremors which go straight to his dick. Was he really s _o_ turned on by subs? Because the girl in front of him, with her parted thighs and the curve of her ass peaking from the edge of her shorts was radiating submissiveness which only served to make him harder.

“Need a bed. Need to be inside you properly,” he breathes out, withdrawing his hand from her torso and cupping her face instead, kissing her long and slow, sliding his tongue in and out from the wet heat. Her teeth graze his tongue, his bottom lip, nipping at it. Her hands move down his chest fluidly, lingering over the nipples for a mere second more, before sliding down from his ribcage to his abs… and lower, till her hand is inside his pants, the button popped open, her thumb running over the head of his cock. He feels his balls tighten with the impending pleasure which she is withholding.

He catches both her wrists in one of his hands, they are so small, and she doesn’t struggle except for the whine when he slides his hand under her bra, groping and squeezing at the soft flesh, which has her squeezing her thighs around him, pressing her denim-clad heat onto his cock.

“D-Do you have a cond-condom?” She asks him, hiding her face in his neck as her circles her nipple with the pad of his thumb, the other hand inside her shorts, splayed over her ass.

Eren pauses. There is silence for a second.

Then two. Three.

“No,” he says finally. “I didn’t think I would be getting laid tonight.” Is that… _disappointment_ in his voice?

“I don’t have one either,” she whispers back, into his ear, making the hair at his nape stand up. Her fingers slide through the locks of his hair easily, as they sit there for a few seconds more.

“Can you do without one?” Eren asks, hesitantly. She shakes her head.  
“No condom is a no-no, sorry,” and she does sound sorry.  
He sighs and gently pushes her to her feet, pulling down her bra to cover her breast.

The t-shirt is in no condition to be worn. Ah well, there are weirder things at frat houses than a 19-year-old roaming without a shirt on.

“Where are you going?” She asks, eyes big as saucers and filled with wide innocence. Is she a virgin? He should probably ask.

“Getting a condom. C’mon.” He takes her wrist and walks out of the washroom.

In the bright lights of the corridor, Inaka’s blush is very clearly visible. And so is the red colour high on Eren’s fine cheekbones. Eren sidles up to Armin who jerks back with a “why’re you half naked?”

“Do you have a condom?” Eren asks him, straightforward.  
“Wha-“Then noticing a very obviously embarrassed Inaka trailing him, says, “No, but I’m sure Jean does.” He points them in the right direction.

 _Can’t believe I have to deal with horse face right now._ Eren internally sighs. Something between him and Jean has been off since the beginning. But horse-face hands over a condom without much questioning once he sees the dishevelled look and half nakedness of the pair.

“On second thought,” Jean adds three more foiled packages into Eren’s palm. “Just to be safe. Have fun.”

Eren is taken aback but nods thank and walks away, one arm curled proprietarily around her. The try one bedroom, which is occupied by a couple. They try another, which has a twin-sized bad and is empty. Eren pulls her in and picks her up, wrapping her legs around his waist, resuming the kissing from where they had stopped. She tugs at his hair and he has to suppress the shudder which goes through him. The need to ravish flows in and he tosses her onto the bed, jerking her thighs apart and sliding in between them.

Then he remembers the question.

“Hey is this your first time?” He asks her, kneeling between her splayed legs, one hand on her thigh another holding his weight off her.  
She shakes her head.  
“Good,” he says and presses an open-mouthed kiss to the inside of her thigh, close to her knee. She lets out a gasp and flinches back, away from him.  
“What?” He asks, squinting at her. She shakes her head and gets back in the original position, soft pliant flesh pressing against the hard muscle of his arm and forearm. “What?” he insists again.

“Ticklish,” she looks away, embarrassed and hoping he doesn’t notice the red tinge which doesn’t show on her cheeks but her ears.

He dips his head down and runs a wet stripe with his tongue from knee to edge of her shorts, his head almost touching the wet heat which pulsed with need the more time his hot tongue spent wetting her skin. She shudders and clutches his hair in a fist, holding him both to her and away from her.  
“Still ticklish?” His voice is almost an octave lower, words dripping. Dripping from his tongue, and onto her, colouring her in shades of pink and purple. She shakes her head, own eyes dark with desire, which does not go amiss by him.

He rises and kisses her, grinding onto her with slow, hard strokes. She moans into his mouth clutching his hair, rutting her own hips against him, shorts riding up and up, till he can see the edge of her underwear. 

_Did we lock the door?_ He thinks, fingers finding purchase on pliant flesh everywhere they explore. _Why on earth is she so soft everywhere?!_ He could bruise her. She seems like she would bruise easily. His cock throbs as the thought enters his mind and doesn’t flit away, unlike the previous ones. Oh, he wants to bruise her. His grip on her waist tightens. Enough that it should leave marks.

She makes a sound way back in her throat, a half-choked plea which flutters and dies against his mouth.  
“Shit sorry,” he pulls back, loosening his grip. The string of saliva connecting their lips breaks. She look at him with wide-eyed innocence but her demeanour otherwise is anything but. Her hands hover over her breast and crotch, where Eren had been seconds ago. “Did it hurt?”

“Again, do it harder this time,” she crawls over to him on her hands and knees and he swallows the knot in his throat. How can her eyes bear such innocence when the rest of her is so sinful, ass perked high in the air, breast thrust forward, offering all of her up to him.

He slides his hands under her sweatshirt and pulls it off, placing it and her glasses on the floor near the bed. Deft fingers move and pull down the cups of her bra while she rubs herself on his thigh to find some friction. His lips close around one nipple. Her flushed lips form an ‘O’ of pleasure at the foreign feeling. She had never had her breasts sucked before. Feels good. She grinds harder on him, knowing her underwear is soaked through and through and probably now her shorts are beginning to get wet too.

“Eren, get inside me, please,” she pleads not wanting to wait any longer. The sheer pulsing of her sex was driving her crazy.  
“Yeah, yeah okay, hand me a condom.” He pulled down his pants and boxers, cock fully hard. No foreplay, he would come too soon. She unbuttons her shorts and slides them down her legs, while he rolls on a condom onto the considerable length.

 _That’s gonna hurt. S_ he thinks as Eren reaches out to pull off her soaked underwear, running a finger over her clit once.  
“Here?” He asks, circling the nub with his forefinger. She nods, chewing on the inside of her lip. “Come here,” he pulls her closer, placing her on his thigh, her head on his shoulder, naked bodies touching each other. He begins the careful motions, running a finger along the cleft of her folds, then sliding a finger in, which jerks her out of the reverie she was slipping in.

“Guide me,” he says taking her hand. “Show me where it feels good.”  
There is no hesitancy in either of them, magnetic intimacy doing its work as well as any magic. Perhaps in the light of day they would feel different.

Her fingers find her pleasure points, then let Eren’s fingers trace the same path, slipping between her own fingers then the wet folds, then in, where his longer digits do the job much better than her own ever have, one hand on her breast, squeezing and tugging, playing around with two most erogenous zones of her body.

 _I am masturbating in his lap._ The thought shudders in her as her fingers slip in and spread the walls of her vagina apart, scissoring. Which is then followed by Eren’s quick-to-learn hands. He has her quivering with anticipation in under ten minutes. No small feat.

“Okay, now in. Get in,” she says breathlessly, pushing his hand away form her dripping entrance. Her orgasm is so close, but untethered, like a floating balloon. She wants to catch it quickly.

Eren pulls her over his cock, so it rests against her clit, rubbing it twice or thrice on the fluid covered flesh. her thighs apart and trembling. She holds the base of his cock and guides herself down on him, flinching a bit when it becomes too much for her. Eren waits, although it’s hard, her pussy is tighter than anything he has felt in a while. Tight and fucking good. He groans, bottoming out which is like music to her ears because she moans into his shoulder.

He starts thrusting when the tightness gives way, only slightly, but still, he can at least move without Inaka hissing too much in pain. She holds his shoulders, nails digging into him. The pain gratifies him, and what’s egging him on more is the steady stream of curses spilling form Inaka’s mouth.

“Just th-there, oh fuck yeah,” she moans, as Eren thrusts up hard and increasing speed with each successive stroke. “Eren faster, I’m almost there, fu-“ He flips them so now instead of her riding him, she is spread eagled below him. Her nipples perk up prettily, all darkened and hard for him to suck.  
“Hold your thighs back,” he instructs, pulling out till only the tip is in, then ramming back into her, eliciting a strangled cry from her, bending to pop one nipple into his mouth, tugging on it with his teeth.

Her entire body is aflame and all of the flames are emerging from and coalescing back at the apex of her thighs, that small powerhouse of horny. Eren’s cock fills her up more than enough, it’s almost a struggle in this position to stop herself from moaning with every thrust, he is hitting all spots perfectly.

So, when she begins clenching on him with her impending orgasm, he sneaks a hand down and flicks his fingers over her clit in small tight circles pressing just below the bundle of nerves as she had shown him with her own hand. She comes, hands clutching his long locks of hair, pulling his face away from her nipples and to her lips, grinding and clenching on his cock till he too spills in her with a groan, both bodies coming together. Eren’s hand is at her waist, holding her in place in a tight grip, which is sure to leave bruises later, as he rides out the waves of his orgasm. Her pussy pulses around him, feeling satiated for the first time in almost a year.

She kisses pulls away and looks at the mess between their bodies, then back up at the boy with the green eyes and long-long hair and kisses him again, softer this time. More intimacy than sex.

“That was good,” he says against her lips, then rolls off her and rests at her side. “That was _really_ good. Amazing actually.”

She gulps and nods, “Do you wanna do it again?” 

Eren turns and looks at her, “You sure? It doesn’t hurt or anything?”

“A little sore but…” She curves around him and slides her leg in between his legs, thigh pressing against his semi-hard cock. “More. I want more.”

Eren nods and rises, taking off the condom carefully and tying it off, dropping it in a trashcan near the door.

Inaka sits up, the ache in her sex feeling good, the friction of the sheets and she sits, gritting at her.

Eren stands at the edge of the bed.  
“Turn around, baby,” the endearment slips into his voice on it own accord. “Hands and knees, ass in the air for me.” Inaka tilts her head and feels the heat coil low in her belly.

Eren tears off another foil packet, rolling the rubber on. Inaka sidles to the edge of the bed, her legs spread, entrance dripping and open for him.  
Eren grabs her ass in large hands and squeezes them, pressing the head of his now-throbbing cock against her pussy till it slides in with a slight hitch.

He takes her wrists and pulls her back till her shoulders touch his chest, his cock reaching even deeper than before in her nether regions, grinding into her with short slow thrusts, serving more to rile her up than give her actual pleasure.

He presses his lips to her neck and sucks there, his hips rutting in and out of her, marking her with self-satisfaction.

“All mine, baby, get it?” He growls against her ear and feels her clench again around him.

He lets go of her wrists and whispers two words before thrusting in hard and long which has them both spilling over the edge again in no time.

He says it again time as she comes, “Good girl, good girl.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you for reading this chapter and if you enjoyed, do leave kudos and comments~


	5. Chapter 5: Blooming Trio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day after Inaka and Eren's one-night stand, Eren considers asking her out. Inaka on the other hand is mulling over her obvious attraction to her friend Shena, who in turn is encouraged by Eren to stay true to herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sort of a filler. I'm trynna build up the relationships before getting to "them doin' the nasty". Don't worry smut and captain Levi is arriving soon

* * *

Both Eren and Inaka have headaches when they wake up. Not completely hungover since they both drank only a little. Mercifully, it’s a Saturday. Ymir and Historia invite Shena and Inaka to come to Shinganshina town which is 2 miles. But that would mean 2 miles of walking or taking bicycles from the main gate, because the bus wouldn’t arrive till 3 p.m and they had missed the 9 a.m. one.

_______________________

Shena was still awake when Inaka had stumbled into the room last night at about 3 in the morning. She looked well fucked, and a half-naked Eren Jaeger at their door only served as more evidence of what the two had been up to. He looked fucking happy if the grin was anything to go by.

“What are you doing here?!” Shena had hissed at him, guiding Inaka to the bed where she had collapsed into a slumber after a minute, shoes and clothes still on.

“Dropping her off,” he had replied.   
“You both reek of sex,” Shena blurted out.   
“And you smell like nothing,” he had said. He leaned in, inhaling deeply, “Seriously why don’t you smell like anything?” He narrows his almost glowing green eyes.   
She shrugged, “Maybe your nose is full of alcohol as well as your head.” He chuckled at that.

She was sleep deprived and cranky and not responding well to Eren’s small talk/flirting. Why was he flirting, hell why was he even talking, with her if he had just fucked Inaka? He inhaled again, “You smell a bit like a clinic.”

She regarded him with cold eyes, “Get back to you room, Eren.”

“C’mon, don’t be so cold, we’re friends,” he said in a whiny voice.

“Maybe. I’ll give you a raincheck on that,” she said.

He shrugged, “Okay then, goodnight.” His tone was suddenly much colder, when he turned to leave in the chilly night air.

“Why aren’t you wearing a jacket or something, it’s cold.” Shena called out before he had taken even two steps away from their dorm door.   
“Borrowed clothes from someone, lost my own,” he stuffed his hands into his pockets.   
“How did you- nevermind, take one jacket and go. Return it later.” He began to protest, which she ignored masterfully. “This might be a bit tight around the shoulders but should otherwise be fine.” She said handing him an oversized black jacket. Well, oversized on _her._ Probably fitted on him.

“It’s just across the road, there’s no need,” Eren said, almost embarrassed.   
“You’ll catch a cold. Wear it. Goodnight,” was all Shena said, but her tone was softer, as though apologising for earlier snappiness.

“Thanks, “ he took the jacket, rubbing the back of his neck with his other hand, slipping the jacket over himself. Almost fitted. As predicted, it was tight on the shoulders, so he didn’t zip it up.

“No problem,” she said, edging back into her warm room and perhaps, if she was lucky, to sleep.   
“Good night,” he nodded to her and turned to leave.   
“G’night.” She said back.

He turned and smiled a white smile in the dark night.

__________________________________

“So you and Jaeger, huh?” Shena elbows Inaka at breakfast, where the latter is sitting with her head pillowed on her arms.

“It was a one-time thing,” she whines. “Oof, I need ice-cream… or ice… fuck, anything cold.”

“How many times did you do it?” Shena giggles and pokes the sore girl.

“Four… no wait five.” She sits up and begins counting on her fingers. “I _came_ five times. But I think we used 4 rubbers.”

Shena gapes at her open-mouthed, eyes wide as saucers, before saying in a mocking reverent tone “Was he good?”

Inaka turns to look at Eren sitting two tables away, munching on cereal while Armin walks him through assembling a trimmer which he has dismantled for some reason. She shrugs.

“Heyyy don’t be like that, gimme details,” Shena grips her wrist. Inaka stares at her, just a bit too long for it to be just friendly contact and sighs.

“He was very good. Amazing, really. Best sex I’ve had since junior year,” Inaka says, a smile seeping onto her face.   
“That’s really good,” Shena says, not letting go of Inaka’s wrist, the pulse thudding under her thumb.

Shena sees Eren get up and empty his tray before walking up to them, hair pulled back in a half-pony, so flicks escape onto his face, making him seem younger, prettier.

“Hey,” he breathes out.   
“ ‘Morning,” Inaka says, looking up at him with a stupid grin on her face, she feels Shena slipping her hand away from her wrist and catches her, holding her in place, not in place, per se. Pulling her closer on the bench.

“Are you free today?” He asks, to which Inaka answers in assent. Shena is looking at her best friend, and doesn’t notice the question is directed at her as well. She snaps out of her reverie when Inaka pokes her.

“Wha-“

“He asked if you’re free,” she repeats for her smaller friend.

“I was hoping you both could come with me to the library this afternoon,” Eren says, “Armin is going to visit his Gramps and Mikasa is volunteering in Shiganshina for something. I have been abandoned.” He sighs dramatically.

Shena doesn’t reply, a slight grimace, on her otherwise neutral face.

“We’re free,” Inaka says, dropping her voice, and leaning in to Shena, “aren’t we, honey?”   
Shena jerks back but starts giggling, the grimace falling away. “Yeah okay, library it is. Might as well get started on the assignments.”

Eren watches the two with an amused look, almost choking on his own spit when Inaka comes in kissing distance of the smaller girl’s face, his cheeks immediately reddening. _God, they were cute._  
Surprisingly, he didn’t feel any jealousy, even though it was now common knowledge that Inaka liked both men and women so she was basically flirting with her roommate in front of the guy she had fucked with last night. Nah, he didn’t feel jealousy. No, he wanted to see Inaka close the little 2-inch gap left between her and Shena’s lips. He swallows and clears his throat, “You two need to get a room.”

“Would you care to join us?” Inaka turns to him, batting her eyelashes ridiculously. He snorts with laughter.  
“Yeah, sure, always down for a threesome,” he chortles, sitting next to the chaotic bisexual, putting an arm around her shoulder, his thigh pressing against hers. She leans in, just the slightest amount but, it is noticeable, her curving into him. Shena notices too and goes red from her neck to her ears. She blushes easily.

“I should get going-“ She gets up, before being roughly pulled down and into Inaka’s lap, landing on soft thighs, but those aren’t Inaka’s hands which pulled her. Large palms, slender fingers, definitely Eren’s.

“Leaving so soon?” Inaka loops her arms around Shena’s waist, resting her face on her back.   
Shena relaxes, when Eren’s hands leave her. They had sparked some electricity, quite unlike the anxiety she feels when a stranger initiates physical contact. This one was more thrilling.   
“Should get the books and shit ready, man,” Shena says to Inaka, knowing Eren is watching them both with curious, amused eyes.   
Inaka nods and sighs, before squeezing her waist and letting go, “Yeah, you’re right.”   
“You’re cute. Both of you. You look good together,” Eren says, tilting his head, brows furrowed in concentration.

“No, no! Shena isn’t- She’s straight. We’re just friends!” Inaka says quickly, flustered and loud and so, so embarrassed, her ears are aflame with red.

“Huh… well, too bad. You _do_ look good together,” he scoots away and rises to his feet. “Let’s meet around 12? I’ll come to your room.”

“Cool, see you there,” Shena says, quietly, she too, getting up from Inaka’s lap.

Inaka stays on the bench fidgeting with the sleeves of her t-shirt.

“Hey, Inaka?” she begins, wondering if saying this was alright.   
“Yeah?” She turns and looks at her, schooling her face into a calmer expression.   
“I’m not straight, man.” She smiles a bunny-ish smile and walks away quickly, face red from embarrassment. 

________________

“Jaeger,” he hears a deep voice call out behind him. The key turning in the lock stops as he turns to look at who called him. Levi, captain of the football team stands there, leaning against the wall, undercut glistening with lingering shower water.

“Levi,” he says. The small man walks up to him, face devoid of the usual scowl, but still serious.   
“We have a game next week, I need you to start practicing as soon as you can,” he begins without any preamble, crossing his arms over the t-shirt clad chest. Despite being small and slender, his muscles are fairly-correction: extremely- well-defined, straining against the black cloth.

Eren nods, “When do we start?”

“You’re going to train with me in the evening today. The field will be empty and I want you to work on your dribbling,” Levi continues. He looks at his junior expectantly.

Eren nods, looking at Levi’s appraising look, “I’ll be there. Is 6 alright?”

“Hmm, 6 is late… do you have a date or something with those girls?” Levi conjectures. Eren’s eyebrows shoot up.  
“I wasn’t eavesdropping. You brats are just really loud, especially the one with highlights,” he says, referring to Inaka.   
“Ah, yeah. How about 4:30?”   
“Suits me.” He gives a short nod and walks away.

Eren watches Levi’s slender hips sway (not really, but that’s how Eren sees it) as he takes the turn for the stairs, going down to the seniors’ floor.

“Still cute,” he sighs, unlocking the door and going in. Armin’s side of the room is organised, well, mostly. The table is one huge mess. Eren’s table is organised, but the bedclothes are haphazard, twisted with how he slept, clutching at them hoping for Lady Sleep to arrive and put him to rest.

He collapses onto the bed, making sure his shoes are off the mattress, and pulls on headphones, trying to pass the two hours till 12. He should get started on his assignment. It is due next week. But he has no energy for it right now, maybe being surrounded by people would help, even though his major is Political Sciences and neither of his study buddies have that subject.

He thinks back to Inaka’s hushed breaths in the dark. That was the best lay he had had in at least three months. Fuck, if one time was that good, he might have to stick around with her. He wonders if she would want to do it again next weekend. Maybe they could work out an arrangement, since it was clearly obvious Inaka had a crush on Shena, and he didn’t want a relationship when they barely know each other.

Yeah, they could probably work something out. He’ll ask her tomorrow during Psychology. Another subject the two shared. They had two of the same subjects, Zoology(her major) and Psychology (both of their minors).

______________________

“I can’t find my stuff,” Shena groans in frustration.   
“What are you looking for?”  
“My stationary- Can’t even find a pen dammit!”  
“Calm down, I’ll look for it,” Inaka chuckles, her Psych books thrown into a duffel bag for their library impromptu. “It’s probably under the mess of books on your desk.” She points out the heap of books, and sure enough, it’s there, the silver lining peaking from underneath an Aerodynamics manual.   
“Yep, got it,” she shoves the pouch and a notebook into a cute black bag, which matches the oversized sweater she’s wearing.

 _How adorable._ Inaka thinks. “Hey! Maybe we should buy you some cat ears,” Inaka says, “Or bunny. Bunny would look good on you. It’ll go with the anime theme you have going on.”

“Are you horny again? I’m not dressing up as a Bunnygirl-“  
“Hey!! Nothing like that! Clean your mind you dirty pig-“ Inaka throws a pillow at her, which she dodges easily.  
“Then why?”  
“You look cute. In oversized sweaters, I mean. You look cute so I thought the ears would make it cuter,” she trails off suddenly feeling shy.  
“Hmm maybe… yeah, let’s go buy some later.” Shena nods, nose and eyes scrunching up in a smile.

“Hey, if I were to say I like you, how would you react?” Inaka blurts suddenly.

“What?” Shena turns, surprised.

Before anyone can speak up, there is a knock at the door.

“I’ll get i-“ They both say at the same time. Finally, Shena opens the door.

“You both ready?” Eren asks, peering at Inaka who is sitting at the edge of the bed, fiddling with the string of her bag.

“Yeah, lessgo,” Shena rushes in, shouldering her bag quickly, and exiting the room.

Inaka looks at Eren and sighs.

“What?” He asks, green eyes reflecting the sunlight, looking golden.

“I’ll tell you later, meet me at 6,” she says, gathering her stuff and sliding an arm into the crook of his elbow.

“I can’t,” he says, “I’ve got practice with Captain Levi.”

She snorts, “You address him like he’s a military Captain.”

“Seeing how fast and hard he kicks, I would say that is appropriate,” Eren says, appraising how Shena walks some distance ahead of them, when normally the two girls would be over each other. Something must have happened.

“I’ll come and watch your practice then,” Inaka says, as they near the library. A huge, red, sandstone building furnished with dark wood panelling. It is mostly unoccupied, the librarian, a middle-aged blond man with a flushed face- napping in his chair. No one could blame him, the library is toasty warm and quiet and the perfect place to sleep.

“Oh… my babies,” Inaka sighs moving to the young-adult fantasy section which was newly added. She strokes the spines of the books. “I am so going to read all of you.”

Eren looks at her with surprise, a smile flitting on his lips. He looks at Shena for explanation.

“She loves reading, and calls her books “babies”,” the girl explains.  
Eren appraises both of them.  
“What happened between you two?” At that, Shena blushes, but still doesn’t say anything.  
Eren smirks guessing what went down, “She confessed?”  
Shena looks up at him, considering it for a moment.   
_Ah, fuck it, he’s a good guy not a dumbass, go on tell him._ She concludes.

“Yeah,” she says.   
“Cool, so you going out?” He lowers his voice; Inaka still stroking the bookspines.   
“No- Well… I didn’t really reply to it, I sort of… froze up,” she says.   
He nods solemnly, “Well if you reciprocate her feelings, do tell her. I feel like she’s putting on a brave front right now.”   
Shena regards the tall boy and the girl who selects one book from the hundreds, finally and nods.  
“I’ll tell her.”

_______________

They occupy one of the study rooms inside the library. It’s small but not too cramped and Inaka sits near the entry so her claustrophobia isn’t triggered either. Well, obviously it wouldn’t have been triggered otherwise too because Eren’s palm iss tracing designs on her thigh while he makes notes for his assignment on Minority Communities and Protests. It was supposed to be a 700 word essay, as said by the boy. His hair hangs in loose waves, which she reaches out and strokes every once in a while.

Shena sits across from them, working quietly on her Assignment, which was about 70 questions on basic Aerodynamics and its applications. She keeps glancing at Inaka who looks back with a smile, motioning for her to play a song. Shena chooses something chill, nothing too fast or loud, since all of them got distracted very easily. She bobs her head to the beat, now the numericals going in her brain easier than before, the beat giving them a sort of conduit.

A foot touches her shin and she’s startled out of her reverie. She looks up to see Eren staring at her with piercing green eyes.

 _Talk to her._ He mouths. Shena feels mild annoyance at him being involved between her and her best friend, but then considers it. In front of Eren, it is unlikely Inaka will react too badly, and if she does… maybe the boy could handle her. Shena has never been that good at comforting people, especially now when she might be the cause of distress.

“Hey, man listen-“ she begins, not sure what direction her words will take. Inaka snaps up, looking at her with expectant eyes. Eren shifts over to her almost subconsciously and Shena notices that, feeling a flare of jealousy. She steels her resolve.

_“Do you want to go out with me?”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! And don't be shy to leave kudos and comments if you enjoyed~


	6. Chapter 6: Open

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shena, Inaka and Eren figure out what an open relationship means for their dynamic, coming to realizations. 
> 
> Levi has a fancy with the newest member of his team. But he is also captain and so, the raw talent of Eren Jaeger must be chiseled into shape. And who better to do it than the Captain himself?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMUT AHEAD, PROCEED WITH CAUTION  
> yeah okay warning done, see ya later ;)

* * *

Inaka stares in shock before, gulping and nodding, “Yeah, sure.” Her voice is an octave higher; she clears her throat. Eren giggles.  
“So you together now, I’m gonna take credit for playing Cupid here,” he removes his hand from Inaka’s thigh. “My work here is done.”  
“So… you two won’t be…?” Shena trails off, shifting her looks from the girl in front of her to the boy who was very obviously avoiding her gaze.  
“We two what?”  
“We won’t be having sex again will we, Eren?” Inaka turns to him, face pinched with barely concealed disappointment.  
“I mean, I’m all for a threesome, like I said,” Eren says nonchalantly. “Maybe you both should discuss it,” he motions to the two girls.

“I’m fine with it,” Shena speaks up, voice uncharacteristically calm. “An open relationship. We could have that.” There is tremor in her voice, which Inaka figures out to be excited anticipation, but which Eren, who is not used to Shena’s emotional behavior confuses as concealed rage.  
“Hey, if you aren’t fine with-“ he is cut off by an excited Inaka who looks around before jumping onto the table and hugging the other girl. Eren yelps and shrinks back in his seat, to avoid Inaka’s swinging Keds.  
“You really fine with it?” Inaka’s voice is low, her hands cupping Shena’s soft, smooth cheeks, which are now warm under her palm. Shena nods and leans up, kissing Inaka on the cheek.  
Inaka pouts, “Lips, lips.”  
Shena’s eyes go wide, sparing a glance at Eren who is watching the two with a smirk on his bow-lips. He waves her on with a _Go ahead_ gesture. Shena’s pride prickles at the audacity of the boy. As if she needs permission to kiss anyone.

She cups the back of Inaka’s neck, hands shaking a bit, and presses their lips together. There is no tongue, no teeth. It is as innocent as a kiss can get, but it ignites suppressed feelings in Shena and she gasps against Inaka’s lips, painfully aware of having an audience but somehow not minding it since it was Eren.

_When did I get so familiar with him? When did having him around start to feel natural?_

She knows the answer. It was the first day, when she had looked at Eren’s startling green eyes at orientation and marvelled at how pretty they were.

Oh, she had a crush on Eren Jaeger and now she was in an entangled open relationship.

_Well… fuck!!_

__________________

“You’re early,” Levi looks up to see Eren running up to him in gym shorts and a plain, fitted t-shirt. “Date ended too soon?”  
Eren chuckles, “I’ve been doing the work of Cupid, Captain.”  
Levi’s mind works, the pieces falling in place, he is slightly surprised, but schools his features into the calm mask he always wears.  
“You set them up together?” He more feels than sees Eren nod, focussed as he was on tying his laces just tight enough. “Well, good for them.” He thinks of Shena, remembering she sits next to him in Aeronautics. She was cute. Really cute and small. Smaller than him, which he found absolutely endearing. And she was smart too. Well, as long as she was focussing on class and not staring out of the window. He watched Eren tighten his laces, long limbs moving fluidly.

Levi looks him over once, trying to see where Eren would fit on the team. He was tall, and deadly fast in his kicks, if somewhat rash. His technique was not the best but the raw power and stamina seemed to make up for it in the tryouts.

“Alright, I want you to run a few laps with me, warm up a bit, then we will try dribbling, since your control on the ball isn’t that great,” Levi instructs in a business-like voice. Right now, he is Captain. And he is definitely not checking out Eren as he jogs in front of him, covering a long distance in each powerful stride. What Levi lacks in height, he more than makes up for in speed and strength, thus, being the striker of the team. He easily ctaches up to Eren, not even slightly out of breath, while Eren is working up quite a sweat, darkening the already dark green colour of his shirt.

Levi watches the muscles in Eren’s back work, appreciatively. He was handsome and pretty much Levi’s type, but right now the focus was to whip him into shape. They had a game to win.

He adjusts Eren’s leg when he is going for the shoot-outs, his foot is just a tad too bent which is making the ball veer. Eren is modestly receptive. Hell, who is Levi kidding? He is better than half the team, now that his dribbling was being worked on.

Levi is as professional as he could be, but the hands on Eren, which correct him almost clinically, make a knot tighten in the younger’s belly. After nearly two hours of practice, Levi calls them to rest, handing Eren a towel to wipe off the sweat. The locker room and showers are empty, and Eren hopes for a quick wash to remove the sweat and dirt. He plans on calling up on Inaka to work off some pent-up heat. It’s Sunday tomorrow and Armin won’t be back till late afternoon the next day. They could have the dorm room to themselves.

As Eren strips from his shorts and shirt, he catches sight of a semi-naked Levi, just a towel snagged above his groin, all lithe hard muscle. Eren has to consciously try not to ogle at the senior, but his gaze keeps flitting back to him, watching the elder pull on a black button down, not caring for the lingering water, and jeans.

“Are you going out somewhere?” Eren blurts out, without thinking.

Levi nods, “Date.” Eren wants to ask for more, to maybe soothe the burn of violated proprietorship he feels, but they aren’t that close and besides, Levi could probably knock his jaw in if he felt like it. So Eren drops the topic with a meek, “Enjoy.”

Levi’s mouth quirks up in the barest hint of a smile, “Thanks, brat,” before stuffing his clothes in a bag and heading out.

 _Fuck why is he so handsome and what’s with that fucking Adonis body ugh._ He recalls the straight, sharp lines of Levi’s torso. _Yeah, no, no crushing on his captain. Nope. Never. All this horny must be channelled elsewhere_. He thinks to himself, washing away the grime from his body.

He drops a text to Inaka.

_Come to my room, please._

Her reply comes back 15 minutes later.

_Doing homework. Why?_

_You said you would come watch me practice. :/_

He is being needy, but what’s the harm, Inaka and Shena were probably the closest people he knew after Mikasa and Armin.

_Shit! baby so sorry I forgot-  
I’ll be there in 20 alright?_

_Yeah okay._

He turns his phone off, smiling to himself at the “baby” endearment she let slip, now sitting in his room, waiting for the 20 minutes to be up.

___________________________

“Alright, I’ll be back by dinner I think, but if I’m not, you go eat,” Shena instructs Inaka who nods.

“Yes, maa, I’ll eat,” she chuckles. “You need to eat too. Don’t skip dinner for that senior, even if he hot.”

Shena giggles, “He _is_ hot isn’t he?” Inaka nods enthusiastically.

“So, like we should turn this into a foursome,” she feigns utmost seriousness.

Shena sees the pathetic attempt at keeping a straight face, “Yeah, yeah then Levi Ackerman would be fucking you and I would be riding Eren Jaeger, amirite?” She laughs.  
“Okay, okay, that does sound a bit ridiculous, go on now, be good,” Inaka pulls Shena to herself and kisses her forehead. She’s very physical with her affection. Shena warms up at that and leaves after a flustered, “Bye.”

“Cute,” she mutters, and gets started on the creative writing class material. They were to study a poem close to their childhood memories and write and explanation on how and why it had impacted them.  
Inaka chose _Fire and Ice_ , because that was perhaps the first poem which has introduced her to emotions. How huge the spectrum was, and how bright emotions could burn. Burn enough to consume whole worlds… The thought was very romantic.

She has just barely written the first line when her text notification pops up.

It’s Eren.

She looks at the time. It’s almost 7. And then it strikes her. She was supposed to meet up with Eren during his practice.

_Fuck!_

He wants her to come to his room. But homework… ah, leave it. She’ll finish it later, besides, she just took a 2-hour nap while Shena was preparing to meet up with Levi for some project in their Aeronautics so she can study at night. Good sleep schedule begone.

She pulls on her oldest (and most favourite) black jacket and red, battered Converses, probably looking homeless after that nap, but who cares.

_What’s your room number?_

She texts him.

  1. _First floor._



She climbs up, running into Connie on the way who greets her enthusiastically before running to Jean who is lounging in the corridor with manga in his hand. They both dissolve into a discussion like the dorks they are.

Inaka walks up to the room. 104. Yep, there it is. She knocks her signature knock. _Thud, Tap-tap. Thud._ The door almost immediately opens, Eren standing there, in sweats and a dark, long sleeved tee which has lace holding its neckline close. Very classic.

“Hey,” he breathes out on seeing her. She smiles and raises a hand in greeting. He ushers her in.

“So… what’s up?” She sits on Armin’s bed. Well, really the edge of the bed. Eren settles on his own.

“So we are in an open relationship,” he begins without preamble. “That means we can have sex right?”

“Yeah, you can have sex with anyone you want,” she says.

“I mean _you_ , can I do it with you?” Eren says, his green eyes shining dangerously.

Inaka gulps at their sudden brightness, “Yeah, I mean s-sure,” as heat pools low in her body, automatic reaction to whatever strange magnetism the two have. She hates stuttering around him but her just makes her so… submissive. Even when he isn’t trying to.

“I wanna do it right now,” he declares.

“Now?” She jerks back. The dorm walls are thin, neighbours would probably be able to hear them.

“You don’t want to?” He rises, bracing his hands on either side of her, placing his face close to hers, which has her heart hammering in her throat. She shakes her head, “I want to. But keep it down I don’t want drama.”

Eren gives her a one-over, before saying, “I can keep it down, I wanna see if you can.” His green eyes have gone stormy; her belly fills with heat, which crawls down to her thighs, pulsing there with increasing annoyance.  
She huffs, “You underestimate me.”

“Really, baby?” He smirks, pressing his lips onto hers, which quickly turns sloppy and open mouthed. He isn’t even making an effort, her lips aren’t his focus, no he wants to make her lose the challenge which has been implicitly laid out.

He wants to make her moan.

“Get off Armin’s bed,” he tugs at her waist and guides her onto his, where blankets are strewn carelessly, and there are too many pillows, so she has a very soft landing. His hand slide under her shirt, but she makes no response, only moving to cup his jaw and place tender kisses there, moving lower to his neck, where his pulse thrums against her fingers. One hand snakes down to his crotch which he swats away.

“I’ve changed my mind,” he says, pulling back from her.

“And that is..?”

“I want to eat you out,” he says, eye big and wide, as he lowers himself between her spread legs.

There is a panicky feeling in her throat at the thought of Eren’s head, his lips… _there._ “Eren I don’t-“

“We can stop if you don’t like it,” he says quickly, seeing the panic flutter on her face. “Just tell me and I’ll stop.” He is rubbing his hands on her thighs, soft flesh under plain leggings. She shivers and nods, acquiescing.

“Good girl,” he smiles and leans up to kiss her, pulling her knees around his torso, kneeling on the floor at the edge of his bed. She shudders at the praise, of which he makes a mental note. They should explore that later. 

“Eren, quicker, please.” Her voice is trembling.

“You are already losing the challenge you know? I bet I can make you moan. You’ll have to bite down if you don’t want the whole floor to hear I was eating you out.” His voice is so cocky, so full of self-assurance that you cannot doubt him. Yes, he can probably make her cry out. But that doesn’t mean she couldn’t try to stay shut.

So, when Eren’s hands undo her shoes and roll down her pants, she suppresses the gasp which wants a desperate escape. And when his thumb presses against her clothed clit, she doesn’t whimper. He watches her face with careful scrutiny, murmuring appreciatively at how wet she is getting. He could smell her arousal, musky, with a slight tang. He cannot describe it; it is very clearly the smell of sex, no explanation needed.

He presses his nose against her clit and a whimper escapes her. Eren’s head, nestled between the V of her thighs was the most arousing thing she has felt and/or seen in a while. Scratch that, it is _the_ most erotic thing she has witnessed and she isn’t even a fan of oral.

He runs his tongue up the length of her clothed slit and she feels herself get wetter, mortified at how easily he is arousing her. But he seems to like it, when he holds her panties to the side, licking experimentally along the soft folds. It feels strange, his tongue hot, and strong against the most intimate part of her body. It’s much different from fingers.

He looks up at her, gauging her reaction. She is worrying at her lip, eyebrows scrunched tightly, looking back at him with a taut expression of concentration on her face. Her breathing hitches when he leans down to lick her again while maintaining eye contact, his hair escaping from the loose ponytail and brushing her bare thighs, sending equal parts tickling sensations and arousal down her body.

“I’m taking these off,” he removes her underwear, not waiting for a response. The rough hands on her thighs make her mewl, making her hard into her lip. No, she’s not gonna lose this easily. He bunches up the cloth and tosses it over to where her slacks are.

“Alright then, let me start properly now,” he says, smirking and hooking his arms around her thighs to pull her cunt closer to his face.

“And what were you doing before this? Having an orientation tour?” She chuckles shakily.

“You have no idea how many tours I wanna take of your body,” he snarkily replies back.

She grimaces, “That was cheesy as fuck, Eren.”

“Only the best for you,” he tips an imaginary hat.

“You-“ she gasps, the flat of Eren’s tongue pressing against her clit, which, to his surprise, pulses against his mouth. She tastes salty, not pleasant, not exactly but far from unpleasant. He continues his ministrations, circling the bundle of nerves with his tongue, then pressing his tongue to her entrance, parting the wet folds easily, her walls clenching for something to fill them up. His member hardens when her hands clutch his hair, he looks up to see her holding back gasps, thighs trembling, toes half-curled. It’s a beautiful sight. Her nipples poke from under her shirt; she’s not wearing a bra, and the jacket is wide open for him to see the small, hardened nubs pressing against the thin t-shirt.

“Eren, higher,” she mumbles breathlessly. She’s enjoying it. Enjoying his mouth on her, his hand gripping her thighs with bruising intensity and his head nestled between her legs, his forehead pressing against her _mons veneris._ He guides his tongue to her clit, sliding it out from between the soft flesh, and lets his teeth graze her nub, sending shocks up her spine. It has been what? About 12 minutes? She is close. So very close to her high. And so quickly.

Eren pulls back, which jolts her out of her pleasure.

“Put your mouth back,” she snaps, desperate, _desperate_ , writhing at the lack of contact.

He tilts his head, “Really? That’s your manners?” he growls in a low voice against her pubic bone. His chin is covered with her arousal and his own saliva, turning on Inaka even more. She pants, reaching forward, bending and pressing her lips to his, her hand snaking down to chase the abandoned orgasm she was on the verge of. He catches her wrist and swats it away, sliding two fingers into her tight entrance, scissoring and rubbing against the ridged spot inside.

She gasps into the kiss, “Eren, I’m so close please, _please_ don’t stop. I’m sorry.”

And there is desperation on her face, which makes his stomach churn. He pulls away from her face, using one hand to push her back down, the other still rubbing her walls, keeping her on the edge of orgasm.

“You don’t have to be sorry,” he breathes, sucking on her clit, tonguing it in tight circles, the way she had shown him to do with his hands. She clutches his hair, repeationg his name fervently.

“Eren, fuck… Eren, Eren,” she almost sobs, her voice now loud, thighs trembling. She has lost. But that’s fine, she just needs to cum, it was too much! He increases the intensity of his fingering and she unravels, her pussy clenching hard on his fingers, his name still falling from his lips, when he leans up and swallows the words in his own mouth, not stopping the movement of his fingers on her entrance, sliding in and out, helping her ride out her first orgasm from cunnilingus.

When some measure of equilibrium is restores to her hazy mind, she looks at Eren, who is now, sitting next to her on the bed.  
“Did you like it?” he asks, looking curiously at her. She nods.  
“Oh, good ‘cause I haven’t done it much so I wasn’t sure-“ he babbles.

She silences him with a kiss. His mouth tastes salty. She grimaces and pulls away.

“That isn’t exactly how I thought I would taste,” she wipes away some of the fluid on his chin, naked legs trailing on Eren’s bed, the sheets cold against her overheated skin.

“You taste fine, don’t think too much,” he says and pulls her close to him, pulling her leg onto his own so her crotch is pressed against his thigh and soft cotton sweatpants. The sensation is deliciously erotic.

“People probably heard me,” she mumbles against his shoulder.

“It’s okay, they won’t say anything.” Eren mumbles back, running fingers down the exposed skin of her hip. She has a few stretch marks there. He traces them with diligent fingers.

“The moment I get my breath back, you and I are fucking.” She says, her voice stronger now, not as much of a whisper.

He nods, “Gonna have you screaming my name this time instead of moaning it out.” His voice holds such sincerity.

They start laughing.

_________________________

Meanwhile, Shena sits in the study hall, waiting for her senior to show up.

“Hey, brat,” he says walking up to her, manual and a notebook tucked under his arm, pen gripping in one hand, his shirt slightly damp.

“Hey, Levi.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> phew, this chapter is out earlier than i thought. Thank you for reading, as always, Constant Reader


	7. Chapter 7: Fair Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi has a thing for his junior but he is a shy little bean :))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> phew my exams have ended and i'm on writer's block so this chapter is short as fuck but something is better than nothing so here we areee

* * *

Chapter 7: Tea party

He checks his reflection in the window once.

_Tch, she’s just a junior, this isn’t a date._

But Levi Ackerman’s fidgety urge to make sure he looks good, says otherwise. He usually doesn’t even set his hair. It just dries naturally in his undercut in a messy fringe. His hair is still wet. But she probably wouldn’t notice that. She just wants some help from him.

So why is he feeling anticipation as he sees her sitting on the small table in the study hall? _Fuck, she’s dating Highlights._ He realises when he reaches the table. Damn, she looks cute. Her tennis skirt reaches mid thigh, covered by an oversized black sweater. With the bangs and glasses she looks like the perfect model for an art study- something Levi always wanted to do, but never got the chance too. Maybe he could ask her to pose for him one day.

He clears his throat, announcing his presence. “Shena.” She looks up, and smiles slightly.

“Hey.”

He takes a seat in front of her. This study hall is a renovated greenhouse, so the dim light of the evening streams in through the glass panes of the structure, the lights inside glowing orange in contrast to the blue.

“Thanks for helping me out,” she says, politely, fiddling with the scuffs of her sweater, “I seriously couldn’t understand a thing in class.”

“That’s okay, seniors are supposed to help juniors,” Levi brushes off her gratitude, putting his backpack on the table. “So, do you want to go through my notes first?”

Shena looks at the dark-haired boy, meeting his eyes before looking away and nodding meekly.

He passes her a hefty notebook. The content inside is written in neat, cursive script, organised and out into boxes and tables and columns.

“Almost OCD…” she whispers out loud.

“I’m sorry what?” Levi leans over the small-ish table, peering into whatever mistake Shena has discerned in his notes.

“Your notes- they are very neat,” she says.   
“Oh.” He replies. “Thanks.”  
She nods and continues reading through them. After about fifteen minutes she points to a sub heading under Flight Dynamics.

“Propulsions?” He asks. It’s one of the simpler topics so he is slightly surprised she couldn’t get it.  
“I don’t get the efficiency equation, where it’s being used in to factor fuel in Structures and Materials.”

“Oh, alright then, I’ll teach,” he says. Shena pulls out her own notebook and a pen, settling like an obedient student. Levi feels his ear redden slightly before clearing his throat and continuing.

An hour into the lesson, Shena realises Levis’ hand is almost on top her left one. The one she isn’t writing with. Her hand is larger than hers, despite not being much taller than her and veined, with pale nails almost bitten down to the bed.

She slighty nudges her hand forward, touching his skin. And is further emboldened when he doesn’t pull away and in fact, seems to inch closer, but that’s all her courage pushes her to do. She gulps and tries to concentrate on what Levi is trying to teach her.

“So, you see the internal en- Shena, are you listening?” Levi peers at her. She shakes her head out of her reverie, meeting those piercing grey eyes for a second before flitting back to the book open between them.

“Sorry-“

“Hey, brat, you need to pay attention, I’m missing a drinking party for our little date,” he says, tone not unkind.

Shena registers the word “date” and almost visibly glitches.

“D-Date? What-“

“Relax I’m just kidding,” he says, cracking the barest hint of a smile. It softens his sharp features. “Unless you want to go out with me, in which case, there is a new tea shop…?” He trails off.

Shena’s mouth gapes open, then closes. _Fishie face._ Inaka would have giggled.

“Ah I’m sort of dating… Inaka, I think,” she frowns, legit trying to not glitch even more. Her brain does flips in its little pool of cerebrospinal fluid. Or maybe that’s the butterflies in her stomach. Either ways, she’s blushing and it is very noticeable to the senior who stares at her awaiting an answer.

“Huh, I gathered from the impression that it was an open relationship,” he tilts his head to the side, “which means you are fair game.”

“Fair game,” she croaked, before clearing her throat, “What do you mean?”

“Well since the Jaeger brat is also dating your girlfriend, I thought it’s fair that you date someone too.” His voice was a careful monotone, as though gauging her reaction. “That is, of course, if you want to.”

Shena reels internally at that. Dating someone else? It’s been what? Only three weeks at the school now, but it felt longer. And Levi was a good person as far as she has seen. Not to mention, he’s hot as fuck and helpful. Goddammit he is a senior!!!!!!

“A date, you say?” She says carefully, once her glitching stops.

Levi nods, “New tea shop opened, and I wanted to try it out.”

She stares at the neat cursive of Levi’s hand and nods, “yeah, sure.”

“Okay then, I’ll pick you up tomorrow,” he says. “Wear something pretty like today.”

_Huh… did he indirectly call me pretty? Wha-_

Shena nods, “We should probably finish this chapter now.”

“Yeah, c’mon,” he says, opening the workbook. “Try 1-7, I think you can do those.”

Shena nods and takes the book from Levi. And this time when their fingers brush, Shena intends it.

_This brat. So cute._ Levi thinks, watching her solve the questions. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, as always ^.^

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for sticking through that story. Remember to love Eren Jaeger, Levi Ackerman and the entire AOT ensemble. And pray Hajime Isayama doesn't destroy us.


End file.
